minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar Marie Sanders
Skylar "Sky" Marie Sanders 'is a member of NCIS:OSP (Office of Special Projects). She was at first partnered with fellow female agent Kensi Blye, but was later partnered with agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna. Sky is also the cousin of LAPD Liaison Marty Deeks. 'Character Profile Sky is one of the younger females on the NCIS team (as of now, she‘s 25). Her older sister, Chole Sanders, works with the NCIS team in Washington D.C. She is athletically built, and can hold her own in the field. Her Undercover partner varies between G and Sam, depending on the circumstances of the case. 'Family and Background' Sky comes from a Navy-central family, having a long line of males come from the Marines. One event that changed Sky’s life was the murder of her brother, Anthony Sanders, that happened while she was a Senior in High School, while her sister Chole was a Sophomore at Georgia Tech. It was that event that led Chole to D.C, and NCIS. A few years later, Sky signed on with the Los Angels NCIS department. Her trial partner was Agent Kensi Blye, but Sky was later reassigned to the team of G. Callen and Sam Hanna. In the two-part NCIS episode “Legend” it is shown that Sky had followed in her sisters footsteps and the two were seen to work very well together. It was also mentioned that Sky was Chole’s replacement when Chole transferred back to her team in D.C in the beginning of Season6 of NCIS. 'Personality' Sky is a character that keeps her emotions separate from her professional life, as she was raised by a Marine father. She thinks of her team as her second family, and puts them before herself. In the Pilot premier of NCIS: Los Angeles, it was revealed that Sky was already working with the team officially for only a few months, but she was already a pro. This implying that Sky is ‘a quick learner’ at various aspects. She was also Kensi’s partner for both parts. In “Identity” it was said that while Callen was on leave, Sky was Sam’s ‘temporary’ partner. At the end of that episode, Sky was officially assigned to Sam’s and Callen’s team, as their new partner. The episode “Ambush”, was Sky’s first major undercover job. She and her partners went undercover inside a local Militia group. Sky rarely shows feelings while on the job, but in the episode “Missing”, she puts in all of her energy to find Dom. Eight episodes later in “Found”, Sky was on the roof with Sam when they found Dom. They thought they were in safe, but Dom took gunfire to save both Sam and Sky. In that episode, Sky was wearing a white blouse that Dom had given her for her birthday, she is never seen wearing that top again, as when Dom was shot, his blood spattered all over the blouse. In the episode “Hand-to-Hand”, Sky revealed to her fellow team members that Detective Marty Deeks of the LAPD, was in fact, her cousin. 'Appearances' Sky first appears in Season 6 episodes "Legend, Part One and Part Two, and is seen working with Agent Kensi Blye and Sam Hanna, while tailing Nick Chandler. However, they lose track of him after he's shot at. She and Kensi are also the ones to welcome Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, and Chole Sanders to OSP headquarters after they discover Chandler's corpse. Later she, Kensi, Sam, and Renko along with a team of NCIS Agents storm a garage where Callen is and are successful in capturing the leader of the terrorist cell before Michael Rivkin, a Mossad agent, can get there and kill him. 'Season1' Sky was partnered with Agents Sam Hanna and G. Callen. She was also close friends with Agent Kensi Blye and Dominic Vail. When Dom was kidnapped and held for ransom, originally intended to be used as a possible bargaining chip, she and the other OSP agents never gave up on finding him. However, during the rescue attempt initiated by Callen, Sam, Sky, and Kensi, Dom was killed while shielding Sam and Sky from gunfire. His death left the entire team grief-stricken and struggling to move forward. 'Season2' When Detective Marty Deeks was brought in as their liaison to the LAPD, it was revealed that he is Sky’s cousin. The two are on different teams of partners, but do work very well together when needed. In the Season 2 finale, she, Sam, Kensi, and Alexis resigned from their post in NCIS to follow Callen and to Prague and help find Hetty, who had also resigned from NCIS under mysterious circumstances. 'Season3' On the third episode of Season 3, she was briefly partnered with Deeks by Acting Operations Manager Lauren Hunter in an attempt to unbalance the team long enough for her to disappear. Hetty returns at the end of the episode and restores her partnership with Sam and Callen. 'Relationships' 'Parents' Sky says that she has a very nice relationship with her folks. She states that after a long days work she calls her parents and tells them about her day, and sometimes goes over to their house. It was also stated that Sky and her family are based out of Los Angeles, saying they have lived their since they married. 'Sister (Chole)' Sky and Chole have the typical sister relationship. When she came down from DC in the two-part Legend, it was shown they work very well together. Chole went as far as to say that she {Sky} has better chemistry with the LA team than she {Chole} did. ﻿ 'G. Callen.' Callen means a little something more to Sky. The two of them grow to trust eat other after he returns from leave. The two are also partnered to work various undercover schemas. But as the series progresses, Sky seems to have deeper feelings for Callen develop. She is one of the few people who call him G. 'Sam Hanna' Sam is one of Sky’s friends and one of her teammates. The two seem to have very good chemistry working together, even going as far to fire at a threat to save the other. Sky mainly looks to Sam as an ‘older brother figure’, seeing how she lost hers a few years back 'Kensi Blye' The two girls were first partnered together when Sky first started her job with NCIS. Even after Sky was transferred to Sam and Callen’s team, the two girls remain close, watching each others’ backs. Both Kensi and Sky look to the other as a sister. 'Dominic Vail' Sky and Dom had a professional friendship. She gave Dom advice and tips, seeing that she knows what it’s like to be a new agent. Dom’s death struck Sky hard, because he took gunfire to save her and Sam. 'Marty Deeks' After the death of Dom, Marty came in as Kensi’s new partner. It was also revealed that Marty was Sky’s cousin. They both have different teams, but still work together when needed to. Sometimes they do get on each other’s nerves, but they work that out as quickly as it started. Marty affectionately calls Sky ‘Skylark’ instead of ‘Skylar’, which is her full first name. 'Alexis Callen' Sky is like a big sister to Alexis when she first joins NCIS: OSP. She mentors her, just like she did for Dom. Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC